headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Saviors
| image = | imagewidth = 225px | aliases = The Saviors | continuity = The Walking Dead | type = | status = | leaders = Negan | members = Negan; Simon; Dwight | allies = | enemies = Alexandria Safe-Zone; Hilltop Colony; The Kingdom | 1st appearance = Issue #97 1st comic book appearance. "Always Accountable" 1st television appearance. Dwight, Sherry, Tina, Wade & Cam only. }} The Saviors are a fictional militia gang featured in the comic book survival horror series ''The Walking Dead'', published by Image Comics and Skybound Entertainment. They first appeared in issue #97 in May, 2012, which was the first chapter in the "Something to Fear" storyline. The Saviors also appeared in ''The Walking Dead'' television series on AMC, with the first members of the group being introduced in the sixth episode of season six, "Always Accountable". A biker gang contingent of the Saviors were shown in "Start to Finish", which is the first chapter that really pushes the group into the forefront. They were shown again in "Not Tomorrow Yet", which showcased the first major conflict between the protagonists and the group. The season six finale, "Last Day on Earth" brought the entirety of the organization into the foreground with the introduction of the group's leader, Negan. In both the comic book series and the TV program, the Saviors are presented as central long-running antagonists to the main characters. Overview The Saviors were an immense gang of armed survivors that existed in the years following the outbreak of the zombie apocalypse. They were based out of the U.S. state of Virginia, somewhere along the Western bank of the Potomac River, south of Washington, D.C.. The Saviors were basically gangsters running a protection racket to neighboring communities. They would use their resources to kill all zombies, or "walkers" that might threaten an area, and in exchange, they demanded a percentage of a community's supplies. This service they provided was involuntary and non-negotiable. The Saviors extorted their muscle over several collectives including the people at the Alexandria Safe-Zone, the Hilltop Colony, the Kingdom, and the people that eventually fled to Oceanside. Failure to meet the Saviors demands always resulted in violence, and often death. Their faction numbered in the hundreds and they had access to a surplus of weaponry, equipment, and vehicles. Members * Negan * Amber * Arat * Cam * Carson * Chris * Connor * D.J. * David * Davis * Dean * Duke * Dwight * Emmett Carson * Eugene Porter * Fat Joey * Frankie * Gary * Gavin * George * Gordon * Isabelle * Jared * Jiro * John * Lance * Laura * Mara * Mark * Martin * Michelle * Miles * Molly * Morales * Norris * Paula * Primo * Red haired man * Regina * Roman * Roy * Sherry * Simon * Tara * Tanya * Tina * Todd * Wade * Yago Notes & Trivia * The Saviors were created by writer Robert Kirkman and artists Charlie Adlard and Cliff Rathburn. * "The Saviors" redirects to this page. Appearances Comic series TV series See also External Links * * References ---- Category:Articles Category:Organizations Category:Gangs Category:Militia organizations